1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporter for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a supporter configured to support an electronic device or article of a user while the user rides in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in vehicles such as buses, in order to satisfy passenger convenience, a cup holder or a pocket to contain belongings or garbage is installed on a front seat back of a vehicle seat.
Since most passengers generally possess one or more electronic devices, such as a portable terminal, a PDA, a portable game machine, a display device, etc., space is needed in a vehicle to keep, hold and support these electronic devices for convenience of passengers.
In general, if a passenger views a screen or uses the Internet through an electronic device, such as a PDA, the passenger needs to hold the electronic device which may be inconvenient. Further, if the electronic device is not be held on a separate supporter or holder, then it generally needs to be put into a passenger's bag or pocket or inserted into a pocket formed on a front seat back.